


Quehaceres domésticos

by Leiram



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Anime, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heidrich debe ayudar a Ed a lavar la ropa. Edward/Heidrich. Para abygate69.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quehaceres domésticos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío.
> 
> **Advertencias:** Spoilers de "El conquistador de Shambala"

-Urgh, ¿por qué tengo que ayudarte a lavar la ropa? Cuando no quieres hacer tus quehaceres, ¿yo tengo que ayudarte? –preguntó Heidrich enfadado mientras enjuagaba una camisa suya. Aún no entendía como es que Edward lo había terminado arrastrando para que lo ayudara a hacer otra tarea suya. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, cuando su compañero de cuarto no se escapaba de sus tareas, con la excusa de que había encontrado una pista para regresar a su "mundo", entonces le pedía a él que lo ayudara. El rubio suspiró. En cierta forma era su culpa; él podría negársele tranquilamente, pero nunca lo hacía, tal vez la cara de desgraciado que le ponía cuando lo hacía sería la razón.

-Vamos, Alfons, si lo hiciera yo sólo nunca podría terminar. Además había quedado con verme con el profesor Bauer para esta tarde –le contestó su amigo que se encontraba enjabonando un pantalón. Alfons rodó los ojos. El profesor Bauer era la nueva pista de Edward para regresar a su mundo.

-Aún no puedo creer que aceptara hacer esto –masculló el de los ojos azules mientras alargaba su mano para tomar otra prenda de la pila de ropa que tenía al lado. Cuando hizo contacto se dio cuenta de la forma que tenía y lo miró sonrojándose-. ¡Ed! –exclamó mientras le ponía la prenda en las manos del recién nombrado-. Tú lavas esto. –Edward se sonrojó también.

-¡Q…! ¡Qué! –exclamó al final Ed tartamudeando mientras miraba lo que tenía en sus manos-. ¡Olvídalo! ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Tú lo tocaste primero. –A continuación Ed le devolvió la prenda.

-Sí, pero para empezar, esta era tu tarea hoy. Lo habrías tenido que lavar así que lo haces. Ya es suficiente que te esté ayudando. –La prenda regresó a las manos de Ed.

-¡No lo haré! –Ed volvió a regresar la prenda.

-¡Esta era tu tarea originalmente! –la prenda volvió a volar a las manos de Edward.

-¡No pienso lavar un sostén! –vociferó finalmente el ex-alquimista mientras le daba el sujetador a su amigo.

-¡Yo tampoco pienso hacerlo! –gritó también Heidrich y le regresó el sostén.

-¡Que lo hagas tú! –La prenda volvió a volar.

-¡Que no! –Ambos ya se habían olvidado de la pila ropa y de los baldes de agua. Ahora los dos se encontraban enfrentados entre sí, dándose la prenda mientras discutían.

-Escúchame, ¡ésta era _tu_ tarea así _tú_ lo lavaras! Y no me importa lo que digas –dijo rotundamente Heidrich al final mientras daba un paso adelante suyo y le alcanzaba el sostén a Edward. Sin embargo, su pie se resbaló con uno de los jabones que había terminado en el piso, dando como resultado que él cayera encima del alquimista. Mientras tanto, Ed trató de aferrarse de algo para no caerse, pero terminó por agarrarse de la manija de un balde de agua enjabonada. Como resultado de todo esto, Heidrich terminó encima de Edward, ambos completamente empapados y demasiados sorprendidos para moverse. El sujetador aún seguía entre las manos de los dos rubios, pero eso no era lo que no les permitía moverse, la razón era la posición en que estaban sus caras, o mejor dicho, sus labios. Heidrich estaba seguro que había sentido los labios de Edward por un momento; y no sólo, sus labios aún seguían posicionados para volverse a besar. La cara de Ed estaba completamente hecha un tomate, pero la de Heidrich tampoco se quedaba atrás. Su mente le decía que se levantara, pero su cuerpo no parecía no responderle. En cambio, Heidrich sintió como volvía a acercar sus labios a los de Edward, su compañero de habitación parecía pasarle lo mismo ya que también se estaba acercando; ya les faltaba poco para volver a besarse, pero se detuvieron en cuanto escucharon un ruido. Ambos giraron la cabeza en dirección a la puerta del apartamento y se encontraron a su compañera de piso. Había una bolsa de papel en el piso, con un par naranjas y unas verduras desparramadas.

-Yo… Yo… -intentaba decir Noah con una mano en sus mejillas en un intento de tapar su sonrojo. Ella ya se imaginaba que había algo entre ellos, pero nunca se creyó que terminará presenciándolos haciéndolo-. L-lamento hab-haberlos interrumpido. Yo y-ya me v-voy. –Como un rayo recogió lo que había derramado y salió del apartamento, probablemente dirigiéndose a la florería de Gracia. Con la misma velocidad en que su amiga se había ido, los dos muchachos se levantaron y corrieron tras ella, ignorando que aún estuvieran mojados, y gritándole por lo lejos que lo que había visto era un malentendido y que regresara.

**Author's Note:**

> Noah es tan suertuda... Este fic transcurrirían en UA en dónde Ed, Heidrich y Noah viven juntos y no pasa nada de lo que pasó en la película después de que Ed rescatara a Noah.
> 
> Hoy es el cumpleaños de **_abygate69_** así que este mi regalo para ella :3 ¡Espero que te haya gustado! -la estruja-.
> 
> Si cometí algún error, no duden en decirm


End file.
